Power-Puff Pussy Sluts
by Kee-Rect
Summary: READ THIS READ THIS NOW!


**POWER-PUFF PUSSY SLUTS**

Bubbles, Blossom, and Buttercup were all in their sticky jizz covered room with nothing to do but sit around waiting for a call for help on their gay little queer toy phone, but they hadn't gotten any calls in weeks! "Who wants to go to a whorehouse?" Buttercup asked with a sly grin on her face. "Why would you want to go there you stupid dyke?" Blossom added looking bored with the whole convo. "Maybe instead of attending we can put on a hairless vagina kids show!" Blossom said with optimism in her eyes. Yeah! The two remaining cunts agreed. As the stinky kid vagina garbage were walking inside of the strip joint they noticed familiar faces in the audience of horny virgins in the stands. "Hey?! Isn't that the Gangreen Gang, and aren't those the Rowdyruff Boys?! Why are those green spic homos with our boyfriends! Blossom yelled, well girls; let's show them what a real woman is!" As the rotting smelling vulvas were making their way past the crowds to the lingerie closet, they all just grabbed a gonorrhea covered outfit and made their way to the stripping poles. As the lights turned dim and the audience's attention to the stage the dirty clit cocksuckers all walked in a row of three with Blossom in the middle of course, and her two loser stooges on the left and right."What the fuck? Brick said in a gay tone of words, and then Boomer and Butch looked at the disgusting display that was right in front on them."Can you dig it?" Buttercunt said, trying to sound hot but failing almost instantly. The sight of what was on stage was flabbergasting, the Power-puff Pussy Sluts were wearing tight lingerie that cut off their circulation and the crotch area of the outfits were black and yellow with moist old vagina juice, The smell in the room was nauseating, the smell of old fish and pina coladas filled the air as the eye can see. Ok girls just like we practiced, go on three, 1, 2, 3 GO! Blossom was the first cheap broad to dash to her faggot little boyfriend, then she suddenly turned then put her flat white ass rubbing against his male goodies, then soon enough the other two fugly cunts pranced to their own individual homos and gave them the worst lap dance the boys would never forget until the queerest of the Rowdy Boys Boomer was love struck by the sight of his beautiful Bubbles. Then without hesitation while Bubbles was putting her smelly toe jam foot on each side of his neck Boomer stuck his middle and pointer finger forcefully up the sluts Davey Jones locker pussy whole."Mhhmm, baby you know I don't like it rough." Then Boomer pushed Bubbles hardly on the cement hard ground which caused her skull to crack by the impact then also caused Bubbled to go into a seizure and die immediately right then and there. Then the green Mexican spic _Lil Arturo _put a hand on Boomer and quietly whispered in his ear "What about her sisters?" the little fucker said with hot nasty moist taco breath and then Lil Arturo took his hand off of Boomer when he saw him just staring at the dead body of his GF."I guess I can squeeze a couple of minutes." Then Boomer just shrugged and dropped his gay skinny jeans to the floor and gave his dick a few strokes before he stuck it into the dead 5 year old girl. As his brothers just watched the arousing sight and started taking each other's clothes off and stroked each other off while signaling for Ace, Snake, and Lil Arturo to come and join the party."Haah, Mhmmm, Okay you two over there." Brick said while stroking his brother and having two dicks in his ass at once pointing his finger at the retard rejects of the Gangreen Gang Big Billy and Grubber."Duuuh Me? *pleeeeeh*. "Yes you fuckin' AAAH, dipshits. Go kill Blossom and Buttercup and bring the bodies over to me when you finish the job. "What! I thought you loved me Brick! I can't believe YOOOOOOOOOOU!" Blossom said at the top of her lungs. Then looked at her sister who was dead on the floor with blood leaking out of her cranium cap, more pouring out every SECOND! Then Buttercup took out a boomerang and aimed it for her own head and shot the marble down her throat and choked, and vomited for a few decades, then a black mamba came out of nowhere and bit the little red riding crop slut in the neck and she passed away the most painful was possible. "B-Buttercup?" Blossom said in a low crack addict sounding voice, Blossom soon looked around to see if anybody cared bad sure enough everyone in the club were masturbating and ejaculating everywhere to the sound of little boy moans and Ogre like men raping 5 year old cuties. With tears in Blossoms eyes she flew up in the air as fast as she could and went into outer space, then went on Mars and burned and suffocated to death.

THE END


End file.
